


We are not as lonely as we seem

by seeige



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeige/pseuds/seeige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin feels lonely, only to find out he isn't lonely at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are not as lonely as we seem

Have you ever felt alone, even if friends, or family surrounds you? Have you ever felt so out of place that you just want to scream and run away? That’s how I feel. That’s how I have always felt. People talked to me, but it always felt like it was at me, and not to me. People would include me in games, or parties. It always felt more like they felt bad. 

Why you might say do I feel this? I don’t exactly know why either. But that’s how it goes right? I had a friend. He seemed like he cared a lot about me. But I wanted bigger and better things. I read online about a nice place in the United States. It seemed like a dream come true. Someone asked me to help with their company! 

The company was called Rooster teeth. It made me smiled, excited. I worked hard everyday, trying to give them the products they expected and more! It was great. Soon, I was asked to come down there. My prayers were answered. Soon I was heading to America, to the land of the free. 

I packed up and headed over. Soon meeting a lot of new people. I made a few friends, or so I hoped that is. They made fun of me, and I would be a total dip sometimes. But that’s not how I soon started to feel. 

It went back to the talking at me, the jokes, and the pranks. Everything that I never voiced about myself, I would hide behind a smile. A joke back would make them retaliate again. 

Soon I was put in a group called achievement hunters. That was the most fun I had since the slow-mo guys. It was great. Michael and I was getting close, Ray always made fun of us. Then what I thought was a dream come true, thinking I found someone to be close, I find out he was with someone. Someone he cared about that he asked myself if it was time to ask her. I couldn’t tell him no, couldn’t tell him how much my feelings were not just “friends.” He would nod and tell his best mate that he should go for it, make his family. 

I lost a part of my heart, but still had that stupid grin. One I was sad to say no one could see through. Why couldn’t someone see, the pain, and loneliness I felt? I would go home; to the little house the Ramsey’s had for me. I was glad that there I could be as miserable as I felt. I would go through the jokes, and the hurtful comments that got to me, but knew it never meant anything. Why couldn’t I just make my brain ignore the comments? 

“Shut up Gavin, Stupid Gavin, Why are you such an idiot.” That’s all I would hear, at least once a day. I retaliated; I would give them the reason to say that. I would mess up games. I would attack everyone. But no one saw, no one could see I only wanted the attention. I wanted the attention of the one I lost. Why would he make me feel like he loved me the way I loved him to only see he loved someone else?

One day, it all changed! It was weird; I don’t even know how to comprehend it to be honest. Michael stated he and Lindsey were no longer getting married. Why? Why was that possible? You could see how much they loved each other. It was painstakingly cute! Yet, now Michael stated it like it was a matter of fact, and nothing anyone could say would change it. I was also confused at everyone’s nodding in agreement. Was I missing something? What did everyone get that I did not?

Geoff nodded at Michael in that “I know man, do it.” Sort of way and it confused me more. But I didn’t care, I just wanted to stare at my screen and just let my feelings wash over to the minecraft I was working on before we started work. 

Days turned into weeks, and I was cornered. Michael had me in the staff room, no one around. “I know Gavin.” He said to me. 

I tilted my head slightly like a confused dog and would look at him. “Know what Michael?” I said in my “stupid” British accent. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Michael locked the doors to the staff room. Now I was confused, and slightly panicked.

I huffed dramatically. “You’re being weird Michael, just tell me what you are trying to say to me?”

Michael smirked at me. Why?

“I see that you care about me, I see that you have that necklace on all the time, how you stare at it, how you want me.” 

Now I stopped. What? How…. “I am confused Michael. Can I leave now? Can we talk about this later?”

Michael slammed his hand on the table. “Damnit Gavin. I love you!” 

Now I was shocked beyond belief. I think I fell in the closest chair. I don’t really remember how I got there, but I just stared. “I… I”

“Don’t lie to me anymore. I can see through your damn fake smile idiot! I could never figure out why the fuck you looked so sad, I had to do so much fucking research on you! So answer my question, do you actually like me.”

I was shocked, I was dazed into those brown eyes I found myself staring at a lot of days. “i…” I didn’t know how to respond. So… someone was watching me? Someone cared enough? 

Michael rolled his eyes and walked over and slammed his lips on mine, as if to prove a point. Not sure to who, but it was nice. 

That was the day I found out I was not lonely. That was the day I found out I can be happy with the people I am with, that they don’t actually talk at me. I found out that I shouldn’t hide anymore, and that I can be myself. 

I turned to Michael. “Dinner tonight?”

“Of course you idiot. You live with me now, so why are you even asking as if we aren’t together?”

“Still making sure that you aren’t bored of me.” I would always say, and always got a punch to make me knock some sense into my “stupid” brain. I was loved, and I will always be loved. No more Lonely Mr. Free. Now I smile. Smile a real smile.


End file.
